


Like Shadows Do

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [26]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hubert has a visitor in the dark.
Relationships: Shamir Nevrand/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Commissions [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Like Shadows Do

**Author's Note:**

> A (well-timed) commission for Zapp! Happy birthday~
> 
> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Hubert felt a little like prey, waiting around for Shamir to show herself. He didn’t know everything concerning her day-to-day schedule, and to his knowledge, she didn’t know everything about his. He was never the one to approach her first—truth be told, he thought himself above propositioning others for physical desires. Shamir, on the other hand, had no qualms about approaching Hubert whenever the opportunity presented itself.

That left Hubert feeling...not afraid, or tentative, but wary. Sometimes he’d pass her around the monastery, and she’d spare him a glance or a nod, but nothing more. Those were the encounters that made him the most excitable; he was always left wondering if he’d see her again later, if he’d feel the brush of a hand on his shoulder and a low voice asking him if he was busy. Even when Hubert had seen no sign of her, his mind still wandered to her every now and then. In particular, he thought about her hands, rough and to-the-point, and her eyes, sharp and knowing.

Shamir often found him at night, a time most convenient for both of them. That made the walk back to his room a little more thrilling. Some nights, he’d reach his door, heart pounding just from the thought of her coming up to him.

Other nights, his passing fantasies would come to life.

When he heard the sound of his name, he immediately thought it was his imagination running wild. 

“Hubert?”

He turned, and sure enough, it was her. His room, like the others, was in a long corridor. One entrance, one exit, and Hubert always kept an eye out behind him. How, then, had she approached him from behind without him noticing...?

“Shamir. Good evening.” He rolled his shoulders back, straightened himself a little. Still, she managed to seem taller than him. “You keep strange hours.”

“Always have. Don’t worry. I’m well-rested for every march.”

“Good. I will be the first to notice if you fall behind.”

Shamir laughed. Really, it was more of a sharp exhale and a slight upturn of her lips. “Don’t keep your eye on me too often, Hubert. You might lose sight of other things. More important things.” It was a joke, surely, but Hubert balked at it. He would admit that he thought about her often, but he never let his attention wander from “more important things”...did he? “Are you free?”

No, he wasn’t, really. Sure, he was retiring to his room, but he wasn’t going to bed. There was always something to do, something to check up on, and sleep never came easy to him. But Shamir was picky with how she chose to spend her time, and finding release on his own was never as satisfying. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d refused her.

“For the moment, yes,” he said, trying (and failing) to sound indignant. If anybody else asked if he had a moment to spare in the dead of night, his first question would certainly be “what do you want”. But with Shamir, that question didn’t need asking, and neither of them wasted words on unnecessary things. “Where should we go?”

“Your room is nearby,” Shamir replied. “Unless you’d prefer to do it right here.”

Sure, a lot of former students no longer resided in the dorms adjacent to his, but there were plenty of people who were still there to catch them. He liked the danger, the risk, but not when it was so...apparent.

“My room.”

If Hubert wasn’t mistaken, Shamir almost seemed a little disappointed. “Fine, then. Lead the way.”

Hubert took out his key, pleading with his shaking hands not to drop it. He was coming undone a bit too easily; it had been far too long. Shamir was standing right behind him as he unlocked the door, just a little too close, but he still couldn’t hear her breathing. 

He unlocked the door and it swung open. Once they were both in, he started to look for a candle to light, but Shamir wasn’t willing to wait. His outfit had quite a few belts and overcoats to get past, but Shamir had grown accustomed to it, and undressed him with ease. He stumbled a bit as she pushed him towards his bed, falling back onto the mattress with a muffled thud.

“I’m glad I caught you tonight,” Shamir said. Hubert scoffed to himself. “Glad” must not have been an emotion that she showed well. “I have something for you.”

Hubert was lucky he hadn’t lit a candle, really. He was fully undressed, spread across his own bed while feeling like he was in the bed of a stranger. He wasn’t at all  _ shy _ or  _ embarrassed _ by his own body, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was being put on display when she had yet to remove a scrap of clothing.

It looked as if Shamir was looking to rectify that. He heard her own belt coming undone and hitting the floor, the rustle of fabric. 

“It’s a little dark. Can you see it, or would you rather feel it?”

His eyes hadn’t yet adjusted, and he could barely see his own hands. However, she’d taken off her belt, and she had hinted at having a gift of some sort for him. Now, what kind of gift could she have hidden beneath her pants? “I have an idea of what it is.”

“I guess that means you’d rather feel it?”

Hubert reached forward blindly, until his hands came to touch it: the leather dildo she’d bought, undoubtedly attached to her hips with a harness. He’d had it inside of him twice before, a pleasant experience save for the desperate noises he’d unintentionally made. “There...” Hubert heard his voice crack. He cleared his throat and tried again. “There’s a bottle of oil atop my desk. If you can find it.”

“Don’t worry. I brought my own.”

She seemed to already be slicking herself up as she spoke. Hubert couldn’t even remark on her excellent preparation. He wasn’t  _ impressed _ so much as  _ excited. _ The seconds in between when she would have left to get his bottle and when she would have come back would have been unbearable. 

Once Hubert heard her shifting above him, he relaxed himself, taking his erection in his hand. Shamir’s hand teased his legs apart so she could settle between them. “Are you ready?”

He knew he was ready; the first time, she’d prepped him a little more, used her fingers on him, but every time after she’d entered him right away. It was always snug, but he liked the way his body was forced to adjust around her. “Go on.”

Hubert steadied his breathing and spread his legs even wider for her. She navigated his body so well, even in the dark. With little trouble, she found his entrance, and pushed past it despite the resistance. He wasn’t used to being so pliant for anyone, he wasn’t used to succumbing to something and submitting to someone else’s will. But when Shamir pressed inside of him, he found himself complying, relaxing so she could get past his tense muscles.

When she was all the way inside, he sighed—it was just the beginning, though. It felt nice to be full, but one glance at him, even in the dark, would show Shamir just how needy he was. Her hands had wandered to his sides, subtly pinning him down to the bed. His instincts told him to fight against her, and yet he couldn’t help finding the way she held him cathartic.

Shamir withdrew, holding him a bit tighter as she did. She pulled back far, until only the head was left inside of him and he was closing around nothing. Then she went back in, and oh, he would have lost his mind if she kept up with such an  _ excruciating _ pace. Hubert didn’t mind being dominated, but he hated being teased.

“No need to be so lenient,” he rasped.

Shamir hummed with interest, stroking his hips. There was a brief lull before she picked up the pace, a grunt passing her lips. He’d touched her before after she’d finished fucking him, and he knew how much she loved it when the back side of the dildo pressed against her clit. That might have been why she was moving inside of him so insistently, with pressure that made Hubert wriggle against his sheets in an effort to feel more.

“Your legs,” Shamir said, blunt. She often spoke like that when they were in the middle of it, and he had to figure out what she meant. That command was easy, though; he lifted his legs, shaky as they were, and she leaned down so he could bring them over her shoulders. He saw stars as she moved around between his legs. Hubert hardly ever said her name, finding it too personal, but he began to say it like a prayer. “How’s that?”

“You’re getting...better at this.”

“You’re just easy.”

Hubert would have argued in any other context. Instead, he began to stroke himself, slowly, feeling every inch of his length and every drop of his pre-cum that had been forced out of him. Perhaps he  _ was _ easy. Or pent-up, or desperate, or any other word for it. 

Still, there was no denying Shamir’s skill. She found his prostate easily, even without searching for it with her fingers, and fucked into it with just enough force to make him lose his restraint. His hand grew wetter with his own mess. Hubert tightened the fist he’d made, thrusting into it in time with Shamir’s hips. She’d thrust in, and his leg would twitch, and he would squeeze the head of his cock.

“Tell me what you want, Hubert.”

Was she really so concerned with his pleasure, or did she just want to hear him embarrass himself? It didn’t matter. “More.”

“‘More’?” Shamir laughed, and Hubert sighed through his nose, frustrated.

_ Faster. Harder. Deeper. Make me feel it, _ he would have begged, had she asked him to. She was merciful for once, propping herself up on one—hand? Elbow? He couldn’t see, still. 

Shamir was hovering over him, but one hand went between them, nudging his out of the way. She began to jerk him off, rougher than he had been, more business-like. She matched the pace of her hand with her hips. Hubert liked watching her face as she fucked him, but in the dark, he only had the sounds of her heavy breathing and her skin slapping against his. 

That was enough for him. It reminded him what he was doing, the thrill of it. She’d seen him in the hallway, accosted him, and touched him in the darkness. It was so spur-of-the-moment, impulsive, a rapid spike in his heart rate. The anticipation and mystery surrounding her had paid off.

After waiting so long for her to approach him, Hubert was already on edge. Besides, he knew Shamir preferred it when he finished quickly. She wasn’t necessarily looking for pleasure of her own, but to see him come undone beneath her. Despite the darkness, Hubert knew Shamir was watching him.

When he grinded against her, shuddering into his release and cumming on her hand, she let out a sigh that could easily be mistaken for a moan, her strokes slowing from her hand and her hips. “So easy,” she repeated; that time it seemed to be for her own gratification, rather than to demean him. Again, he longed to see her face, her sharp eyes, looking down at him with equal parts derision and lust. Keeping that image of her in his mind made his climax drag out, leaving him breathless when he had finally wrung himself dry, nearly hoarse from his ragged gasps and groans.

He’d made a mess of himself, and Shamir to boot. Mere moments after he finally went still, she dragged herself out of him, making him twitch; he hardly had time to settle again before he felt her fingers pressed to his lips, warm and wet with his cum.

Well, this was new. Still, he’d tasted himself before, and he wasn’t opposed to seeing what kind of reactions he could draw from her. It was a little demeaning, but he took her fingers in his mouth, licking her clean of him, sucking them.

“You’re rather complacent tonight. If not overeager,” she said. Hubert responded with a “hmph”, and she pulled her fingers back. “I hope I didn’t wipe you out, von Vestra. It wouldn’t be very noble of you to leave a lady waiting.”

It was rare for her to request reciprocation, but he had expected it that night. After all, the pitch and tremble of her voice had told him early on how much she’d enjoyed laying him out. He reached up, his hand pushing past the harness to find her slit. This was his favorite part: paying back the bittersweet kindness she’d given him, trying to make her fall apart—and often succeeding. 

_ Payback has never sounded so sweet. _

**Author's Note:**

> my fe3h calendar is on Hubert Month now so he watched me write this. i hope you enjoyed hubert


End file.
